


Pirate’s Gold

by APgeeksout



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Chocolate Box Treat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: When Captain Kendrick returns from the parley, he’s not surprised to find the gentleman’s cabin empty.





	Pirate’s Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beedekka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedekka/gifts).



When Captain Kendrick returns from the parley, he’s not surprised to find the gentleman’s cabin empty. He’d left the door unbarred, set no man on sentry duty in the corridor. Even in an unfamiliar port, Gallagher has proven himself canny enough to make his own way.  He’d have been a damned fool to expect anything less.

So, Brian feels no great surprise that his prize hostage-turned-useful-ally has flown at the first opportunity. Instead, he’s grimly satisfied with the accuracy of his read on others’ plans and deeds, and, perhaps, impressed with Gallagher’s gumption. If there’s anything else tumbling through his chest or gnawing at his gut, it doesn’t bear thinking about when there should be a flagon of good rum waiting in his own quarters.

He drifts sternward to the accompaniment of the raucous, industrious sounds of the _Sliced Bread #2_ ’s crew, emptying her belly of plundered cargo and making a careful accounting of the price they’re to collect in gold. He leaves them to it; they’re a fine crew - villains, all, but loyal enough for now. His years at sea (and, in truth, the costly foolhardiness and folly of his youth) have left him with a fair idea of whom to trust and how far, and he knows he can afford to take a spell alone in his quarters until they’re ready to cast off again.

Except that when he slides his cabin door to, he finds that he is not alone at all: his bunk is occupied by the fine, compact form of a man dressed in well-cut tweed. Ever the gentleman, he sits at an angle that leaves his boots on the polished-smooth planks of the floor instead of in the rumpled sheets. He raises a tin cup in a jaunty toast, and even from all the way across the cabin, Brian knows that, up close, he will smell like fine tobacco and taste of rum and a sudden storm on the open sea.

“Thought you’d shoved off already,” he offers, unwilling to be caught at a loss for words.

“Hardly.” Gallagher scoffs. “Scuttlebutt has it that THE Brian Kendrick is filthy rich. Before I go anywhere, I mean for you to make me the same.” A grin takes shape on his face, the immaculate ends of his mustache turning up into wickedness. “Shall we begin with ‘filthy’?”


End file.
